buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet
Violet or "Vi" (last name unknown) was a Slayer, active in the early 21st century, given her powers when Willow Rosenberg unlocked the essence of the Scythe. Afterward, she became a member of the Slayer Organization, both appearing TV recruitment commercials and joining the New York squad. Biography Sunnydale A Potential Slayer identified by the Watcher's Council, Vi had been taken under the wing of a Watcher, but her time with him/her was very sheltered and she had yet to even see a vampire before her arrival in Sunnydale. When the First Evil began its attack on the Slayer line, she was sent to Buffy Summers for protection and was one of the first to arrive to the Hellmouth. Vi arrived around the same time as Chloe, after Kennedy, Molly and Annabelle's arrival and before Rona. Vi was a very shy and nervous girl, but during her time as a Potential Slayer, she grew into a stronger and more confident young woman. Her training with Buffy and the other Potentials began rather poorly, but as the war built, she became a proficient fighter and was chosen for Faith's tactical assault on the vineyard. When the seal was opened, she entered the Hellmouth with an army of fellow Potentials, and though at first overwhelmed by the numbers of the First's Turok-Han, Willow's spell released the power of the Slayer within her, and gave her the confidence necessary to hold her own against the enemy. She showed tremendous skill in battle, helping some of the injured newly-Chosen Slayers, such as Rona, to escape the destruction of Sunnydale High School and displayed some First Aid knowledge while tending to Robin Wood's injuries on the school bus the group used to escape the destruction of Sunnydale. The Slayer Organization Having survived the Battle at the Hellmouth, Vi joined the Slayer Organization set up by Buffy, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, and Rupert Giles to replace the fallen Watchers Council. In the early days of the group's efforts to locate Slayers worldwide, she appeared alongside Andrew Wells on a recruitment commercial on television, trying to find Slayers. Vi, going under her full name of Violet, became the leader of the New York cell of Buffy's organization alongside fellow Sunnydale survivor Kennedy. After Willow received a vision about a chronal anomaly which lead her and Buffy to New York, Vi and Kennedy were witness to Buffy's chronal abduction into the future of Haddyn. During the battle of The Slayer Organization against Twilight in Sunnydale, Vi stayed in New York and monitored the situation with her Wicca squad. Behind the scenes *Vi was portrayed by Felicia Day, who would later go on to act in other Joss Whedon productions and also find internet fame with her webseries The Guild . *She is referred to as Violet instead of Vi in the comics because otherwise her name would be indistinguishable from the Roman numerals for the number six in a comic format. Appearances *"Showtime" *"Potential" *"Get It Done" *"Dirty Girls" *"Empty Places" *"Touched" *"End of Days" *"Chosen" *''The Chain'' (on TV) *''Time of Your Life'' *''Harmonic Divergence'' (on TV) *''Last Gleaming'' Category:Potential and new Slayers Category:Females Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Sunnydale residents Category:New York City residents Category:Slayer Organization